miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabine Cheng/History
Before Season 1 At some point in time Sabine moved from China to France and met Tom Dupain and soon one day she went Andre's ice cream stand with him where Tom asked for her hand in marriage and which she accepted. As of April 1995, they were married and in 2001, Sabine became a mother to a baby girl they named Marinette. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", she woke Marinette up telling her to get ready for school and when her daughter was downhearted about being in the same class as Chloe with her being surprised that was the fourth time in a row. Sabine encouraged Marinette to remain hopeful. After Marinette came home after school upon hearing a ruckus in her daughter's room she when to check on her but didn't see her there. Sometime later, she and Tom heard from the news that new heroes are in Paris but became horrified when some innocent people became frozen Stonehearts. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", Sabine was watching Hawk Moth's announcement on television with Tom in worry but rejoiced when Ladybug stood up against him. In "The Bubbler", while drinking tea she saw Marinette come downstairs and was about to leave but before that Sabine reminded her daughter to clean her room after school. But when Marinette tried to opt out of it, she retorted to doing it and possibly looked through her daughter's private stuff if she did. Nervously Marinette agreed and she wished her daughter a good day at school. Then, sometime later, she heard Marinette talking to herself but heard her say that she's happy to get back to school. However, she along with Tom and all the adults in Paris were bubbled by the Bubbler and sent skywards after Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated the bubble villain she and Tom were brought back down to earth. In "Timebreaker", Sabine was getting for her 20th wedding anniversary with Tom at the Le Grand Paris Hotel. But soon their date was interrupted when Tom received a call from Nadja saying that Maarinette wasn't there. In an alternate reality, Sabine saw that Tom was called by Nadja but this time Marinette was at the bakery in time and was relieved. They returned home having enjoyed their anniversary despite having a close call. Sabine told Marinette for next time to wait in the bakery for customers instead of her room when her daughter agrees remembering that they have only one daughter and they're counting on her before they embrace. In "Lady Wifi", when Marinette returned home Sabine told her that Alya dropped off her bag seeing her daughter exhausted. She suggested that she get some exercise for her growing brain. Later, she was watching Lady Wifi's broadcast with Tom but also with worry as the villain tried to unveil Ladybug's identity. In "Rogercop", Sabine was helping Marinette and Tom get ready for Career Day at Marinette's school and wished them luck. In "Darkblade", Sabine was working in the bakery until Sabrina comes in saying that she was looking for her textbook that Marinette borrowed. Since she was busy with customers, she directed her Marinette's room. In "The Mime", Sabine invited Mylene and father to Marinette's room so Mr. Harpele could pick up a hat Marinette was repairing in time so Mr. Harpele could make it to his performance in time. In "Animan", she and Tom were working in the bakery until an exhausted Kim came in asking for help. Sabine became awestruck when Ladybug (unable to recognize that it's her daughter) and Cat Noir arrived and heard from the news that animals were running wild all over Paris. Then, was instructed by the heroes to keep all the windows and doors locked as well as being thanked by the heroine for their help. In "Simon Says", she along with Tom were talking to Marinette about her recent absences but when her daughter couldn't come up with an answer. Sadly, they had no choice until her absences came to an end they grounded her. When they saw that Marinette's absences had finally ended the couple allowed her to watch Nino's performance at the studio but heard that Marinette was going to a nap in her bedroom. In "Guitar Villain", when Bob Ruth appeared at the bakery asking Marinette to design Jagged Stone's new album cover Sabine and Tom were ecstatic. In "Gamer", In "The Puppeteer", she sees Manon leaving with her mother Nadja. Season 2 In "Santa Claws", Sabine was enjoying Christmas with her family until they received a called from Nathalie that Adrien was missing and left to search for him. Before leaving Sabine asked if Marinette was coming accepting her daughter's choice to stay behind and listen in for further calls. After awhile she heard that Adrien was found and joined him at the Agreste Mansion for dinner. In "Befana", she was getting for Marinette's birthday by helping Tom bake her cake, however her daughter's sudden arrival caused it to be ruined (Tom accidentally dumped it in the trash) causing them to make another one. Then, the family got a surprise visit from Gina Dupain; Tom's mother upon seeing that she believes that Marinette was still a little girl and sees the two leave to do the things we normally would. However, upon hearing them return Sabine told Tom to find the cake, but was saddened to see that Gina believed that Tom was right about Marinette and suggested that he to talk to her. Seeing that Tom dumped the cake again she'd help him bake another after they were done they'd bring his mother with them to the party. Once the third cake was done, she and Tom was horrified when Gina was akumatized then turned him into a coal statue but Sabine was turned into Befana's minion and fought against the heroes. After Befana was defeated she was returned to normal and enjoyed her daughter's birthday party. In "Glaciator", Sabine was enjoying dinner with her family and was getting ready for dessert but when Marinette mentioned going to Andre's ice cream stand with her friends. Sabine remembered that's when Tom proposed her and asked Marinette who the lucky guy was but laughed in amusement when their daughter left. In "Style Queen (Queen's Battle - Part 1)", Sabine and her family attend Fashion Week Show to show support for Marinette who had her own hat design being shown off by Adrien during the show. But the event was interrupted by Style Queen soon she and Tom managed to escape to safety but went looking for Marinette. Upon finding her after Style Queen's defeat she and Tom took her back to the show. In "Troublemaker", In "Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)", Sabine and Tom continued watching the Fashion Show however, she along with everyone else became shocked that Gabriel Agreste appeared. Then, after the show they both saw that Audrey became so impressed Marinette's design so much so that her daughter had the opportunity to go to New York. Surprised she told Marinette that they'd support her no matter what she chose however, at seeing Chloe disregarded by her mother, Sabine along with everyone else were shocked that Chloe transformed into Queen Bee in an attempt to be a hero. Afterwards, the Dupain-Cheng family took a subway train home and was still surprised that Marinette got the opportunity to go to New York. And Tom liked the ideas of having so many business opportunities in New York and yet she reminded her husband that he hated flying. However, soon they were all put on a "speeding train" in Chloe's attempt to "be a hero", then she and Tom moved to the front of the train in attempt to stop it. Then soon Sabine was met by Ladybug but saw she had no luck at stopping the train by the controls either. However, thanks to the heroes they were able to safely stop the train with the vehicle under control Sabine and Tom went home. After Marinette turned down Audrey's offer they all played a round of video games in their living room. In "Malediktator", Sabine was working with Tom in the bakery until Malediktator came in demanding to know where Marinette was. Soon the couple was struck with the villain's demands to leave Paris forever, and after they were packed they raced to the airport until Ladybug's Miraculous superpower returned her to normal as well as confused to why they had their suitcases. In "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)", In "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)", Season 3 In "Animaestro", In "Bakerix", Sabine was on the phone with Rolland trying to convince him to come to Tom's birthday but was saddened when he refused. Then, was asked by Marinette of why her grandfather hasn't left the house in twenty years she quickly replies that it's complicated suggesting that she ask her father. Afterwards, Sabine along with Gina and Tom were surprised that Marinette brought Rolland and the whole family enjoyed Tom's birthday. In "Gamer 2.0", Sabine understood the responsibilities Marinette had to do and got locked into a game with Tom agreeing to a bet that the loser does the laundry. Afterwards they were in the bakery until Marinette came in and apologized that she didn't have enough time to play games as much as she use to but was informed that Max did. Needing to test a new game he invented with a ton of bugs to find really excited Sabine and Tom rushed to the living room and eagerly played Max's new game. In "Weredad", In "Oni-Chan" Sabine noticed a Lila panicked coming into the bakery asking for help but was surprised by the horn on her head. But she received Oni-Chan's strange message and was transported to her location inside Officer Roger's police car and she was instructed by Ladybug to stay put. In "Oblivio", she received a call from Marinette and informed her that Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting an akumatized villain at the Montparnasse tower. But aware that her daughter and her classmates were going there for class field trip she asked if Marinette was alright was happy that she was safe. Category:Histories Category:Character histories